1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to oxide materials, electrophotographic photoreceptors, process cartridges, and image forming devices.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electrophotographic methods have been widely developed as techniques for copying machines or printers. In electrophotographic methods, electrophotographic photoreceptors (may also be referred to as “photoreceptors”) are used.